Back to Back
by teamtwihard
Summary: Prequel to White Horse. After Haruhi moves to America to be with her Grandmother, but with new friends, will Haruhi adapt to fit in with them... Rated T but may go up
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is a prequel to White horse and I kinda wanted to explain how Haruhi became such a bitch in White Horse, so I decided to write this, Back to back. Just read and let me know what you all think, though please say it nicely. **

Haruhi sighed as she stared out the car window. She was starting Darrow school today and she still didn't feel comfortable with the female school uniform, though pretending to be a guy for nearly a year probably didn't help. She tried, unsuccessfully, to pull the skirt down past her knees. The car stopped and she slowly got out. She watched for a couple of seconds at the other students who were making their way into the building. There were several groups of girls lounging on the stone steps going up to the school. There were guys chucking a football at each other or smoking just in front of the school. A bell sounded and the students slowly made their way into the building. Haruhi followed them up the steps and looked to her left slightly. A girl with long, straight blonde hair was staring at her. Haruhi looked away and made her way to the reception. A bored clerk was there and after some explaining, Haruhi was handed several pieces of paper and was directed to her first class. She clutched her bag closer to her chest and checked her schedule. A manicured hand reached down and swiped the paper from her hands.

"Hey. You're new aren't you?" Haruhi looked up to see a girl with long straight blonde hair and a tanned complexion staring down at her. Haruhi nodded and the girl laughed.

"I can tell," she replied and she turned her head to one side and looked Haruhi up and down "But we can fix you. Get rid of that boyish haircut, put a little makeup on you and I'll bet you look killer. I'm Brooke btw" Haruhi bit her lip ad thought about. It was a fresh start for her and she could always change her hair and makeup back if she didn't like it. Haruhi nodded

"Ok let's do it" Brooke smiled and linked arms with Haruhi and led her down the corridor. Haruhi then realised that it was the girl from this morning. She followed Brooke down the corridor and into a room before closing the door behind her. Sighing she looked around the room and thought to herself, _At least there won't be a host club here._

**Please let me know what you all think and whether I should continue or just leave it, oh and i'll try to post another chapter of Happily never after soon. **

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Im sorry thats it's taken me so so long to update and half of you are probably mad at me. But if you will still read this add a little review just to let me know people are still interested. Thanks.**

The first day at Darrow went in a rush. Haruhi lost track of all the faces and names of people who were in her class. When the final bell rang, Haruhi piled up her books and began to walk out the front door.

"Hey. New girl" She looked to were the voice was coming from and saw Brooke leaning against a wall with two other guys. Haruhi walked slowly over to them. Brooke smiled and pushed herself up

"So how was your first day?" Haruhi shrugged and replied

"It was ok" One of the guys coughed loudly and Brooke laughed

"Okay, I would like you to meet Chase and Scott, guys this is..." The guy named Chase walked so that he was standing in front of her

"Haruhi Fujioka" He finished "Just transferred from a academy in Japan. Your Grandmother is Yuki Fujioka, a very big businesswoman specialicing in hotels around the world" Haruhi stood in front of him frozen. Brooke slapped him round the head before turning to Haruhi

"Ignore him. Anyway still want the makeover?" Haruhi looked at her before replying

"Sure" Brooke linked arms with Haruhi and turned her back on the boys. Haruhi looked back over her shoulder and saw a small white bag being handed from Chase to Scott. She turned her back and got into the town car with Brooke.

Haruhi woke up the next day, still feeling exhausted from Brooke's planned evening yesterday. Haruhi sat up a little bit and looked at the clock, before sighing and getting up and dressed.

Brooke, Scott and Chase were waiting for Haruhi's town car to pull up. Chase threw the last part of his cigarette onto the ground

"I don't get why you're so interested in the new girl?" he asked. Brooke looked over her shoulder at him before replying

"I just am and besides we need her" The car pulled up and the guys watched as grey ankle boots stepped out. Haruhi smiled at them as they all took in her appeareance. To go with the ankle boots, she was wearing rose patterned tights, a short black pleated skirt, a white top with a cross tie. Brooke had also ordered a hair dresser to redo her hair. Haruhi's hair nearly fell down to her waist and was slightly curled with a black hairband. Haruhi looked down at herself before asking

"Do I look ok?" Brooke smiled back at her before linking arms and walking towards the staircase.

"You look great. Ready to do this?" Haruhi smiled back and both of them with the boys trailing behind walked up to the schools courtyard. Various cliques stopped what they were doing and stared at the four of them. Haruhi started to look down but Brooke squeezed her arm and hissed

"Head up. Be conifident. You look hot" Haruhi laughed before the bell rang and the group split to go to their lessons.

It was in Physics that a girl came up to Haruhi.

"You want to stay away from Brooke" The girl turned to leave but Haruhi gripped her wrist and pulled her back

"What's your issue?"The girl looked back at her and janked her arm free

"I'm just warning you. This isn't Japan and Brooke is vicious. Just watch yourself" The girl walked away and Haruhi watched her leave.

**So let me know what you think. Please leave a review **

**xoxo**


	3. ANsorry guys

Hey guys

So I'm sure that you have all noticed that none of my Ouran stories have moved forward for a while and to be honest, I haven't had any inspiration for any of them. So I decided to read back over 'White horse' to see if I could get any. When I finished reading I have actually realised that my writing style has changed so much since I wrote that story and I think it kinda sucks now.

But this doesn't mean I'm stopping all my stories! I am considering re-writing 'White Horse' Adding information in and taking out irrelevant stuff that's in there.

So I just wanna hear from you guys whether you think this is a good idea or not. I've added this AN to all my Ouran stories so let me know either by PM or by review and if I get enough good feedback I'll get started.

xoxo


End file.
